


Underneath the Purple Skies

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: I've been listening to the same song on repeat for four hours, M/M, idk anymore, it's almost 8 AM, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you, do, do you remember <br/>When we drove, we drove, drove through the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Purple Skies

“Ian! Would you like to take a drive with me?” Jeff’s easy smile masked an entirely too nervous demeanor. He still couldn’t believe he was actually asking Ian to come on a late night drive with him. He couldn’t believe Ian actually said yes.

“Why not? Not like I have anything better to do.” Jeff watched as Ian stood and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly to show smooth skin. Jeff glanced away quickly, the blush on his face a dead giveaway to his thoughts. 

“Meet you at the car,” Jeff spoke quickly, leaving the room. He was glad it was summer, glad he got to spend time with Ian, but absolutely terrified. The plans he had for the drive were already stressing him out.

It should be simple, right? Drive around for a bit, confess that you have a crush on the person in the passenger seat, fling yourself into the sun. So easy a child could do it.

“Where are we headed?” Ian’s voice startled Jeff and he jumped, placing a hand on the hood of the car to steady himself. 

“Uh, sorry, you scared me. Just drive around a bit, I guess? Stop somewhere if we want to?” Jeff didn’t know if Ian would even want to be in the same car once he confessed. Jeff sighed quietly as he started the car, pulling out of the driveway. Ian turned the radio on, immediately singing along. Jeff couldn't decide what was more beautiful.

The fading purple sky or Ian singing next to him.

The song faded and before another could start Jeff turned the radio down. Ian’s noise of protest almost made him laugh. Almost.

“Ian, I need to tell you something.” Jeff watched from the corner of his eye as Ian shifted in his seat.

“Go for it, man.” Was Jeff’s mind playing tricks on him or did Ian seem nervous? Shaking his head slightly Jeff pulled into a deserted spot, his favorite spot. Surrounded by trees and away from the noise of the town. It wasn’t terribly secluded but secluded enough that Jeff knew he was always safe here. It was his spot, a way to get away from it all. He sighed, turning to Ian.

“This is going to sound so stupid but bear with me for a sec, okay? God I just… I need you to know how much you mean to me. Ian, you are one of the best people in my life. You’re always there when I need you, you’re always ready to help, and I just… I don’t know man… I don’t know where I was going with this.” Jeff ran a hand through his hair nervously, looking anywhere but Ian. This was terrible. Okay. Now or never. “... I think I love you, Ian.”

The silence was deafening. Jeff couldn’t bring himself to look at Ian. What if Ian hated him? What if Ian never wanted to talk to him again? What if… What if Ian felt the same way? He risked a glance.

“You know, you could have told me that back at the house.” Ian seemed amused, leaning forward into the space between the seats. Jeff didn’t know how to respond. Ian watched him for a minute before talking again. “Jeff, look. I’ve kind of known for a while that you like me. I’ve just been waiting for you to confess. Now that you have…” Ian smirked, leaning even closer. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a while.” Ian’s mouth moved against Jeff’s. Jeff froze, eyes wide before he realized what was happening. Ian’s lips were soft, and Jeff vaguely tasted something minty before Ian pulled away. 

“...oh,” was all Jeff could say. Ian laughed, turning the radio back up to sing along once again. Jeff watched dazedly. That had just happened. Ian had just kissed him. Oh.

“Come with me,” Jeff spoke as he stepped out of the car, the radio blaring. Ian followed. 

The stars had begun to come out, the sky a dark purple-blue. Asking Jeff what his favorite part of the sunset was would get you a response about colors and stars and hope. Asking Ian would give you something about darkness, twinkling lights and future plans. 

Neither would tell you about quiet singing, a radio playing over the still night air as they danced slowly, carefully, never more than an inch apart. Not a whisper about murmured dreams, gentle kisses, mussed hair. Mentions of the susurrus of leaves, blinking fireflies and a single night sky few and far between.

If you’re lucky, however, they’ll tell you about a late night drive, confessed crushes, and a shared kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And I can’t, I can’t, I can’t remember  
> Just how to forget, forget the way   
> That we danced, we danced...


End file.
